(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable utility shelf In particular, the present invention relates to a portable utility shelf which can be quickly connected to and disconnected from an attachment surface or article, and which provides a user with a hands free shelf and a portable workspace.
(2) Description of Related Art
Laptop carriers are known in the art. In the past, laptop carriers have required attachment to a user, such as a strap around the user's neck, or have required a stand, such as a tabletop. Other examples include utility shelves that require permanent attachment to an object. Thus, utility shelves known in the art are either permanently attached to an object and are not portable, or require attachment to the user or a bulky framework that isn't easily transported by a user for use in a variety of environments.
If a user must hold a laptop computer in one hand, while being required to input data with the other hand, it is impossible to maintain efficient keyboard entry or perform other cursor control (e.g., touch-pad and attaching interrogation cables to an electric meter). Furthermore, if the user must perform a task (such as hand writing notes) during keyboard entry, it is not suitable to have the laptop connected to the user.
There remains a need for a portable utility shelf that can be easily manufactured via an injection molding process and where only one mold is required to make the utility shelf.
Further, there remains a need for a simple, easy-to-use, easy-to-transport, easy-to-manufacture, portable utility shelf that is self supportive to aid a user in supporting a laptop in a variety of environments and to perform a variety of tasks.
Still further, there remains a need for a portable utility shelf that allows a user to quickly and simply attach a utility shelf to an attachment surface or object and to enable a user to efficiently enter data into a laptop in a hands free mode.